Planning and Evaluation is a critical component of a complex program such as this tripartite partnership between MSM, TU and the UABCCC. Planning and evaluation has been an integral part of the current Partnership between our institutions under the U56 and P20 mechanism. However, some modifications in the planning and evaluation process have been made to meet the needs of the U54 Partnership and are outlined/described in this section. The Partnership IAC will meet monthly via teleconference and at least quarterly face-to-face. We have used this meeting frequency (teleconference/face-to-face) with success over the past six and a half years under the U56/P20/U54 mechanisms. Videoconference capability is in place between MSM, TU and the UABCCC. Videoconferencing of IAC meetings will be implemented in place of teleconference when possible. We still intend to have quarterly face-to-face meetings. Internal planning is the responsibility of the Administrative Core through the institutional Executive Committees and the Partnership IAC and is thus described in the Administrative Core, Section 1.6.